A song to remember
by L'Euphoria
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Sasuke and Sakura meet and form a bet on who would be the best actor in the school play. AS it turns out...Sasuke is the famous actor in witness protection! What will happen when two steamy roles become more than just a role? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER------- I (unfortunatley) dont own anything........yet.....

**A Song To Remember:**

**Chapter One: **

"Sakura! Get your ass down here!" The notorious bastard yelled again. I had my iPod in listening to 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. I was going to try out for the spring musical. I didn't expect to get it, I mean i'm nothing special to look at.

"Come ON woman!"he yelled again. I rolled my eyes. "I'm COMING!" I yelled back. Kakashi really was a pain in the ass after I had gotten in the accident. And then we started going to church. Whoopie. Listening for hours on end to some woman preach about this and that and how we're all going to hell if we don't repent. Well, seeing as i'm going to hell anyway I guess it doesn't matter.

I glanced at the mirror one more time. My just-past-shoulder length bright pink hair, freaky sea green eyes that would remind you of lighter colored emeralds, and a pretty nice shape that was somewhat attractive. Or so I'd been told.

"What the hell took you so long? You're going to be late again. AGAIN. Why did I have to get stuck with someone like you. No wonder your mother didn't want you, you miserable bitch." Kakashi rambled on. This was our typical morning. His wife Anko split with him anafter they had adopted me. I wish the hadn't. My mom died when I was three from lukemia, and I haven't been the same since. I guess no one is.

"My mom died. And i didn't choose who adopted me." I said flatly and walked out of the house. I met my friend Ino one street over. She's your typical perma-fried, washboard blonde who every girl wishes she was or would poison her low-fat, chai latte. I don't know how we became friends so don't ask. But we stick together like peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches with chips and pixie sticks. (Don't knock it till you try it!)

"Hey giiiiirrrrrlllliiiiieee! OMG! You'll never guess what juicy gossip i have for you! There's a new guy going to the he is-" I cut her off. "Ino. I don't care. I just want to get through today with as little suffering as possible, ok? I dont want to run into the 'new guy' you have been talking about for weeks now. I'm not interested." She looked at me with her gorgous aqua eyes. "Sakura. Darling. It's about time you found a man. And a good one at that. This new student is from the Ohitawa Acting Academy. You're _**so**_ good enough for that kind of yummy boy candy once you come out of your shell." I hate when she talks like this. All this 'youre beautiful and amazing' shit that you get tired of hearing from everyone every day. We walked into the school building.

"Besides Ino, why would he transfer to this shithole if he went to-" I was cut off in midsentance by my face running into something and landing on my butt. I looked up at said object to see the stereotypical "tall, dark and handsome". But something about him set you on ....edge. And I didn't like it.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find the front office? I'm new here," He was trying hard not to laugh...but you couldn't see it on his face, but was in his eyes. The sign of a true actor. "You passed it. The huge ass glass fishbowl over there as your walking in is the front office." I picked myself up and walked off without even asking his name.

HIT THE GREEN BUTTON !!!!!!!!!! it makes me very,very, very happy...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER-------------- need i say more?

**CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I spent all class period wondering who in the world he was. I mean who could be so cool and collected-. And I cut myself off. It was ..._him. _The new guy. Of all people. But i'd sworn off guys as a promise to my real mother after what my faher did to her. It was his fault. At least thats what I told myself to forget what I really thought...that it was my fault. If i had'nt of done this and that she wouldn't worry her already frazzled mind. (yes. i say frazzled. get used to it.)

Anyway, the teacher dude called on me for a question....not that I knew what it was because as previously stated I was previously engaged with the whole new kid scenario.

"Does it look I care what the answer is?" I questioned back.

"Ms. Haruno see me after class please." sensei told me as I rolled my eyes and stuck my earphones back in and went to htinking about the "boy candy" Ino was talking about. _"I wonder what his name is. Maybe I should ask."_ I thought to myself trying to forget the rude-ass comment from this morning. Turned out I had to forget it sooner than I thought.

"Just my fucking luck." I stated and repeated a few times walking to lunch with Ino.

"Listen you didn't know who it was and he doesn't know you so go say hi dumbass." She repeatedly replied.

I looked around the cafeteria at our highschool searching for the guy i ran into this morning. Shit. There he is. I'm going to die. Is it possible to get a stomach ulcer in 11th grade before saying your sorry....wait? I'm saying im sorry? What the HELL? I never say sorry! He was standing in my way with his stupid ass nose in a stupid ass copy of the stupid ass map of the stupid ass high school. Ugh. I hate high school and all it's (as you could guess) stupid ass ways.

There was't a specific order that my line of thought was going in. It was just....going.....like each thought waited in line for it's specific turn. Which made absolutley no sense. Well unless you count organized chaos (my favorite saying...well one of many) but I don't really-

BAM! The next thing I knew was that I wasn't walking i was lying on the floor and my butt was killing me for the second time that day and something....no wait some_one_ was lying on top of me. I pushed it off of me and sat up. I was in a daze of anger, embarassment and that stated you get when your hyper and sleep deprived.

I looked to see who, or what, it was.

"YOU!!! What is your PROBLEM? Do you get paid to get in my way when i'm TRYING to WAlK?" I yelled at the new guy...for the second time today.

"My name isn't 'you' it's Sasuke. And quite frankly i'm not the one with the problem. You obviously get paid to run intpo ME!" he said collected and coolly. It was then that I knew he was a great actor. I could see the background of annoyance and anger in his eyes but there was also a tinge of...amusment? Me? Amusing? Oh. He was going to get it.

And when he got it......he wouldn't know what hit him.


	3. 3 The Bet

**A/N: OMG! I cant believe all the reviews that are coming in! I Feel so loved!!!!!! So heeres the deal ive been stuck at my grandparents house literally**_** all week **_**so i actually have a working computer.....which means when i go home that i cant get on fanfiction or write and update for a while but i promise i will do the best I can!!!! (P.S. I like more reviews tooo!)**

**(P.P.S. My other story pretty girl is unloved, please talk about it *puppy dog face*)**

**DICLAIMER------- geesh. i hate these things.**

**Chapter 3. The Bet**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Never**__ ask a question _

_you weren't epecting the answer to._

I stared at the "hot guy" Sasuke and wondered wether I should kill him now or wait till later when the perfect idea popped into my pretty little head....this will not bode well for duck butt. (Seriously! His black hair looked like the rear end of a duck!)

"Let's make a bet." I proposed. _How bout we don't? _Inner said.

"Fine. Name your terms." He replied. I smiled. _Oh snap. _She said again

"School play. Whoever gets the most reviews wins."

I smirked and narrowed my eyes. He thinks he can act.......well then he hasn't seen me act. Well n one really has except for Ino and Hinata but she moved and well the latter. (a/n i really really wanted to say that for no reason!) So he doesn't know what he's up against. I looked directly into his eyes and saw that annoying look of amusement. RRRGGGHHHH THAT WAS SO ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!! Oh he was _**so**_ getting it.

"What does loser get to do?" He questioned. Sasuke was trying to challenge me.

"Whatever the winner says." Sasuke got it.

The man's eyes went from subtle amusment to out right suprose with a hint of questiong deisbelief. I knew I was in for it. But I never walked out of a challenge....no matter the circimstances. He wasn't expecting me to win. so he took the bait...little did he know....well, that's for a later time...........Hehehehehehe.

"Sakura...your doing the evil grin and hand wringing thing again. Sakura...SAKURA...PINKY!" Ino yelled to get my attention "WHAT!" I yelled back. "You seriously made a bet with someone who went to the best acting school in Japan? Are you crazy?!" She gasped. "I have things under control." I said nearly emotionless. I walked out of the caferia and to the school roof. It's a habit I picked up when Ino, Shikamaru and I hung out. I layed out out the roof, preading my arms and legs out and basked in the sun. It's warmth and the cool autumn breeze helped me relax and forget about the bet...home...everything. I started singing a random song.

_"Im not a stranger.....No I am yours._

_With crippled anger.....the tears they still drip on."_

"I didn't know I was the only one that liked going to the roof." I heard an extremley annoying and familiar voice say. "Well guess not." I replied and turned my head to look out to the waterfall that made our school famous. "Hmmmmm. I wish i was over there with the waterfall. I think that would be nice..." I drifted off and put my head in my lap.

"You know you dont have to hide and act your way through life. Take it from someone who knows." Sasuke said arubtly. "What?" I asked. This dude really needed to see someone about his mood swings. They were starting to give me wiplash. And i told him so. "You know your moodswing thingys are starting to give me whiplash. You should get them checked out." I sighed, looking towards him.

But he didnt hear me. He was gone.

* * *

Reviews make me really _really really _**happy**


	4. The Breaking Point

DISCLAIMER- really? Really? Wow.

A/N I'm SO it took so long ohmigoodness I can't believe I forgot about this. It sucks. A lot. But with the drama over the summer and winter and my horse and trips and whatnot I didn't have time to write and update! Not to mention its so short

Chapter 4. Two Days Later

Sitting. On the roof. With Sasuke. Could I be any stupider? I mean, the person who I mad e that stupid bet with? I needed help. Lots of help. "OMG SAKURA!" screeched Ino. "Tell. Me. ALL!" She grinned at me excitedly and I glared at her with as much menace as I could muster. " Ino, you crazy. Nothing happened, alright?" I stared at her with THE expression.

How can you tell a person everything without saying anything? Somehow, that's possible with Ino. And trees but that's another thing completely. "Sakura come to my house tonight and well fix you up for those auditions. You'll look bloody sexy." She sounded so sure. Well, with Ino, anything was possible. Especially when it came to hair and makeup and clothes. God I was in for it.

The day auditions started, I was so incredibly nervous. Then I got over it. I mean I was gonna kick some bad boy b-"SAKURA! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Ino yelled to my extreme annoyance. "Ino! What did I tell you about yelling in crowded places? It's rude and unbelievably ANNOYING!" I yelled back. "Yes mother." She replied rolling her eyes. "Geesh that woman is a piece of work." I heard her mutter underneath her breath.

"Sakura, can I speak to you please?" a velvety voice said behind me, stirring the memory of a sunset on a roof next to a man who was tall and dark. "Yeah?" I managed to say while striding boldly across the room. And then I tripped.

A series of mortifying laughs and chuckles filled the room. I got up and started to laugh myself even thought inside I was breaking. Just the slightest crack…and I had broke a little deeper. I'm full of cracks….bruises…and memories that cut like knives even though the pain becomes the thing that I feel to keep me feeling something. **(A/N Ok when I wrote this I was pretty angsty ok? OK? Got a problem and I'll find you and steal your underwear and sell them on EBAAY!)**

I got up with the most amount of dignity I could muster and walked to the dark figure in the corner. He was smirking and looked really, _really _sexy. _**Stop it! Don't think about it. AT ALL.**_ My inner self thought. I went up, grabbed the hand of and dragged down the hallway the person who had just called my name. When I say dragged I mean literally.

"What do you want you…you….ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Sasuke is nice." He said honestly.

"Don't get smart with me. And I'm tired of all your crud and what do you want! I may miss the audition." I said in a cool collected anger. I could see the fear in his eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone. Just like that. That was the sign of a true actor. I wish I was that good.

"If it's that important nevermind." He got up and left. I walked back to the auditorium as my name was being called. "Sakura Haruno? Your audition for Elena is being called!" Ms. Kari yelled sweetly. The lights blinded me as I stepped on stage.

P.S. Reviews? They make me very_ very very_ happy….DO IT OR DIE !


	5. What The Hell?

**DISCLAIMER: ssigh.**

**So I finally have developed writer's block. YIPEE! You know reviews really help. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! I'm only a writer I can't do this by myself (Kudos to those who get the movie reference!).**

**Chapter 5: What the Hell?**

_Sometimes we all have to stop and ask….What the Hell was that?_

I stepped off the stage and walked out of the auditorium without saying a word. If I was lucky, I would arrive at school the next morning, check the casting roles on the board by the auditorium, and see my name on one of the roles. If I was lucky, that is. You see, life has screwed me over too many times to count. However, if I could still be friends with Ino for years and years and years then I could survive anything.

"Sakura you were so good!" Ino yelled as she ran up to me. "Why did you walk out?" she questioned me. "Because, I wanted to." I said indifferently. Ino rolled her eyes and followed me to my car. Meanwhile, a very confused onyx haired man stood in confusion by the cafeteria watching a very sexy blonde and a very beautiful pinkette leave the school.

Sakura arrived home with Ino about fifteen minutes later. "Dad I'm home! Ino is with me, do myou want us to start dinner?" I cautiously yelled into the door frame. "Yeah go ahead." Kakashi mumbled from the t.v. room. "How did auditions go?" The sincereness in his voice nearly made me and ino drop the stuff we were holding. "Pretty good Dad, um how was your day?" I asked.

-A Different Part of Japan-

"Ssssso you have finally found him yesss?" a very menacing voice slithered. "A man in a black suit nodded in the direction of the voice in the dark. "Good. Then get him…alive, but barely breathing." The pale man with dark, menacing features and dark slicked hair watched his man leave and a seductively dressed woman, about eighteen with voluptuous curves and long, auburn hair with matching dark eyes appeared and put her hand on the man's shoulder.

"Did you find him?" She asked him quietly. "We did more than find him. We found his girlfriend too."

-Konoha-

I looked at the call board and found my name next to the name "Jamie Sullivan". I smiled inwardly to myself and then the smile turned into a scowl when I saw a certain chicken (or was it a duck?) haired man's name nest to "Aaron Carter". So it was going to be that way huh? Well two can play at that game.

Later that day, I plugged in my iPod and put the songs on shuffle. The song "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne came on and I then realized my iPod was psychic.

_**You say that I'm messin' with your head**_

_**(yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**All cuz I was makin' out with your friend.**_

I thought about what Ino would say if she heard me listening to this song. I could hear her say 'Oh the irony' in my mind. It made me think of the time me and her had kissed each other's date at the Valentines dance. The guys never talked to us again, however she was dating Kiba, the guy who wanted to become a small animal vet. It was in the middle of the song , favorite part.

_**You say that I'm messin' with your head,yeah**_

_**Im messin with you in bed yeah**_

I don't know where this comes in except maybe…..well actually I just like the song and it mostly applies to me. I prefer to keep that flower blossoming if you catch my drift. The lunch bell rang and I grabbed my bag and water then went to my calculus class. Oh mathematics…..my ultimate enemy that requires a true strategic mind and mad skillz. Just not my kind of mad skillz though….

**Reviews make me really really _really _happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Middle

DISCLAIMER: _Twitch. Twitch twitch. _

_**A/N: So this is slowly becoming a songfic (OH YEAH!). I'm waaaaaay too addicted to my iPod. So, if you want a specific song part or maybe the whole song, talk me up and we shall see what happens. Hehehe.**_

Chapter Six: The Middle

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet,_

_It's only in your head you feel left out and looked down on._

_Just try your best, do everything you can_

_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine, _

_Everything, everything will be all right…_

The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

Sometimes, you have to ask yourself: "What the hell was that?"

Sakura slid down further in her seat in the auditorium. "And make sure you can balance all your classes as well or I will kick you off the production and find someone else," Instructed Mrs. Kari. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sasuke, who decided to sit behind me, chuckled darkly and when I looked, he stopped. And laughed even more. Jerk…ima get 'im! I raised my hand and asked who would be going on stage first and who would be going to vocals.

"Sakura right?" I nodded yes. "You and Shikamaru Nara will be practicing with each other and then you will both perform for me and the rest of the cast in two weeks so get cracking!" She yelled. I nodded and got up to walk to the vocals and choral rooms used only during the play. Shikamaru was the school's best piano player. This was going to be a long day.

(Later That Day)

"Sakura calm down!"

"No! I refuse until I do this stupid thing right!"

"You have a while to practice with me and yourself!"

"So! I need to get it right!"

(At Sakura's Home)

"How was the play practice honey?" My mother asked when I arrived home. I had caught a ride with Ino because the bus driver wouldn't let me on the bus because my pass was ripped. I was all Sasuke's fault. Stupid Sasuke and stupid bus driver and stupid pass and stupid day….

"What was that honey?"

Nothing Mom."

"O.k. then go to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

As I lay on the bed I thought about my feelings for the raven haired idiot. Wait. My _what? _Did I just say _feelings _for_ Sasuke_? "Saki you got some espanin to dooo." I said to myself. (a/n if you get the reference I will love you and hug you and treat you like a normal person every day! (Omg another reference!)) Every time I see him my heart races and I wanna look away. I'm in the middle of the ride. A whirlwind ride of confusion and hate and….no. not the "L" word. It hurts too much. Not after him.

The Next Day

"Saukra. Sakura. SAKURA!" Ms. Anko kept yelling at me to get my attention. I jumped and blurted out what I thought was the answer: "Two cosine squared x tangent x minus secant cubed x all over cosine squared x tangent x quantity squared." All I got was strange looks from my students and my teacher had a smirk on her face. "Sakura that's the right answer to the hardest problem on the A.P. test. How did you get that?" Anko asked me. "I looked around, my eyes landing on anyone but my teacher. Suddenly the floor became really interesting. "Sakura, see me after class." The class continued with me hiding in my chair and the teacher shooting me creepy looks.

After class, Anko talked to me about what she wants me to go to school to be a mathematician and how I am amazing at math. But, honestly the play is more important to me.


End file.
